Inexactitude
by Celestinasong
Summary: Dudley notices something strange is happening in his home years after his cousin left his childhood home.
1. Chapter 1

Inexactitude

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: I don't want constructive criticism or any criticism. Please just be nice or get lost. Write your own fic. Lol otherwise enjoy. Not sure if this will be a One Shot or longer... Ohwell depends on if I find more inspiration for this story :)

Dudley Dursely didn't notice anything amiss until his baby was floating ten feet above her cradle weeks after her birth. He didn't know what to do except bring her to his mother, Petunia late that evening after dinner. He watched her go through the stages of denial and then she held the baby and stared at her for a while. For a moment Dudley thought he saw a strange expression of expectation on her face, as though his mother was secretly excited about this. He pushed that thought away, since it was completely preposterous. Then when she seemed to see something she recognized, as in the baby rattle floating into the baby's hand, Dudley yelled out and pointed, and Petunia's nostrils flared dangerously.

"How did she do that?" Dudley asked, his large cheeks drooping with shock.

"Magic..." Petunia said, softly. Her eyes widened, and she looked a little unhappy that she had spoken aloud.

Dudley stared at her, his face going pale.

"This runs in the family then?" Dudley asked, with a deep frown.

"No." Petunia said crossly, lying through her horselike teeth.

Dudley's wife Tilly, a woman who enjoyed cheesecake more than any other thing on earth, was currently in shock, and had been unable to touch her baby since it's magical floating act had occurred. Dudley brushed his hand across his drenched dirty blond bangs, and watched his mother pen out a note and put it in an envelope. On the front she wrote the word Hogwarts. The baby was swaddled in several blankets in an unoccupied bedroom, her almond shaped green eyes were wide open and staring around silently.

"Mum, what's Hogwarts? That's that place where-" Dudley asked.

"Never you mind. Just don't tell your father, he's had a long week. Just... just leave her here for now. We're used to this sort of... well we'll take care of it." Aunt Petunia said, her lips pursed tightly with repressed anger or fear.

"Is this what happened when **he** was a baby?" Dudley asked, thinking about his odd cousin who had once lived with them.

"No! Well... Yes, a little." Petunia said crossly.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Dudley said, pulling at his hair with both hands.

Petunia approached the baby's room carefully, as thought she might suddenly explode. The child had tiny wisps of red hair on her head, and her lips curled into a smile at the site of Dudley as he hovered behind Petunia. He couldn't force himself to smile back though. Dudley couldn't help but remember another person with green eyes who had made glass disappear when he wanted to, and made an adult woman blow up like a balloon and float away. He didn't want to remember his first experience meeting an adult wizard who had given him a pig's tail. It haunted his dreams sometimes, so he refused to think of that. The thought of his only child becoming something like that was a nightmare.

It was with mixed feelings that he left the baby with his mother and returned to his small apartment with his new wife. Tilly didn't even want to speak about their baby. Dudley told Tilly's mother that the child had a disability and they were sending her to a special hospital. Tilly was crying in bursts and stops, missing her child but unable to face her. She didn't even want to speak to Dudley, or even cook or clean. It was sad to see her in bed all day, crying and babbling to herself. Something in her mind had been wounded by the magical abilities of her first child. Being not the best in terms of emotions Dudley didn't know how to help her. He was stumped, and couldn't even seek help from coworkers or friends. His mother was not speaking about it at all.

Dudley could almost pretend that they had never had a child, and that they were not preparing to have their second as fast as possible. The weird feelings he had about his childhood with his cousin were coming back to him in waves, and he felt strangely embarrassed now to have a child of his own with this strange... condition. It was something he had to keep hidden or they would put him in the looney bin.

However he still felt compelled to go to his mother's and visit the child, trying to see if she was cured yet. It was frightening to go there and see eerie things occurring all around. There were cookies from out of the cupboard in her small hand, and sometimes the Television would go on by itself. Dudley would leave not long after he got there, shaking his head as if to clear it.

That evening he had a funny feeling when he stepped into his childhood home, like an electric charge in the air. There were two strange brooms standing just inside the door, long and thin with curved handles the likes of which he had never seen before. He touched the gleaming wooden handle that was so well polished it shone. Dudley put it back against the wall, and went into the kitchen where he froze in the doorway and stared at the profile of a man with black hair and very interesting clothes indeed. He wore a cape like something from the middle ages and was looking down at something.

The man glanced up suddenly, and Dudley saw the rounded glasses and the poor posture. He was still as thin as ever. Dudley recognized at once who it was.

"Harry?"

"Hello, Dudley." Harry said, his face calm. Harry had become much taller since Dudley had last seen him, and was now towering over Dudley.

He turned to face Dudley and presented Dudley's baby to him. Dudley didn't take her from him, even when she reached out her hands and spoke in gurgled speech at him.

"Aren't you going to hold her?" Harry asked, one eyebrow raised in mock surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Dudley asked, stepping back and away from the small baby and glancing around the room.

There was somebody else there in the bathroom. The door opened and a woman emerged, her shoulder length auburn hair matched her bewitching face that would charm any man. However he felt the power coming off her in waves, and knew she was like **him**. She wore a strange outfit of some shimery material and in her hand held a foot long stick that was pointed at Dudley.

"Ginny, this is Dudley, my cousin. Dudley, Ginny." Harry said.

"Nice to meet you, Dudley. This is your child then? Your mother didn't tell us her name...?" Ginny said, a little sternly, lowering the stick slightly. Her tone implied that she was not happy about something but he had no idea what it could be. It was his child that was a wacko not hers.

"Daisy." Dudley said, and turned away to get a drink and some snacks from the fridge.

"Daisy, what an adorable name. How many weeks is she?" Ginny asked, her apparent irritation growing.

"Five weeks. She's... well... been a bit odd," Dudley said. He couldn't help but wonder why his mother had written to his cousin but he was relieved to see him in a way.

"You think? She's actually quite normal I say. You are just afraid because she can do magic, isn't that right? I suppose you expect me to take her?" Harry said, his temper flaring.

"Will you?" Petunia asked, as she entered the room in a small apron.

Harry didn't speak for several moments, just looked down at the baby in his arms, and then glanced at Ginny. She looked angry but accepting. Then she turned and went into the living room.

"I have children of my own, you might want to know. Three of them. As it is I just don't know what I would get out of taking this child. She is Dudley's responsibility. I dare say she'd get better treatment from her own family than her distant relatives?" Harry said, reminding them about his experience living with them.

"If you don't want to take her, we are putting her in an orphanage," Petunia said, coldly. "I can't do it again. I refuse to do it, I refuse to take care of another monster!"

"Right." Harry's face had become extremely pale at her words, and he looked down at the baby.

She was looking up at him with a smile and two dimpled cheeks, her eyes the same dark shade of green as his but with a rounder face.

"I supposed you'll want to visit her once a month at the least?" Harry said, his voice booking no argument. "I refuse to lie to her. You must take responsibility, Dudley!"

Harry's voice rang out in the kitchen and seemed to send a sound wave in the air that hit Dudley with a force like a tsunami. He fell back against the wall like a beached whale and leaned there weakly.

"Y-yeah, sure Harry." Dudley muttered.

A loud creak from upstairs indicated that Uncle Vernon was stirring. Harry sneered up at the ceiling, and then swept out of the kitchen with the child in his hands.

"We shall send you information about time and place to meet in a month's time. You will pay for all of her books and clothes. I hope you know that I will come back here if you don't do what I've asked. This is not a one sided bargain, Dudley." Harry said, glancing down at the baby. "Daisy is your daughter, and I won't let you treat her like trash!"

Harry scooped up the baby bag off of the floor, and placed the baby carefully in a sling against his chest. The baby's things seemed to disappear into thin air, making Dudley gasp in shock. They watched as Harry and Ginny took their brooms and head outside.

"Harry..." Dudley said, suddenly.

"Yes?" Harry turned back.

"Thank you." Dudley said.

Harry gave him half a smile, and rolled his eyes.

"I would be scared for any child that had to be raised by you, Duddykins." Harry said with a light hearted laugh.

Dudley shrugged, knowing he deserved that much. As a parent he had totally failed already and he couldn't say he didn't regret it. He approached Harry and looked at his child nestled close to his cousin. For the first time he felt a little scared for her, wondering where she might end up and what might happen to her. He kissed her head and patted it gently.

"Please take care of her, Harry," Duddley said a little lamely. "I know I couldn't."

"She's going to be fine. If you want I can help you erase your wife's memory. Make her forget?" Harry offered.

"You can do that?" Dudley asked uncertainly.

"Sure. Here's my address. Just contact me directly next time, don't go through Hogwarts, alright?" Harry followed the woman outside and they both took off too quickly to follow. Thankfully it was dark enough outside to cover them.

Dudley peered around to make sure nobody had seen them fly off. There seemed to be no movement anywhere, and no lights on at all. It seemed the entire street seemed darker than usual. Dudley felt as though he was suddenly able to relax now, even though he would always feel guilt over giving Daisy away. She was his child, but she would not be able to live with him. He hoped that Harry could keep her and help her to learn what she needed to survive, and he just hoped he would help her get her magic under control so it wouldn't go wild like Harry's used to do. Otherwise he would not be able to show his face in public again.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

Inexactitude Chapter 2

by Chezaswulf

Author's Note: I have decided to add another chapter because I really enjoyed writing the first. The dates of when Harry's children were born are unknown to me and if you know them I will fix the story to make it right so let me know. Also please review. No haters. Lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Dudley's life almost went back to normal after Harry adopted Daisy. The evening after taking Daisy Harry came to visit Dudley, his face grim and foreboding. Appearing suddenly at ten o'clock, mercifully without Dudley's aforementioned baby, he had mumbled some words while pointing his wand at Tilly. It seemed to do the trick. Her face relaxed and her eyes cleared of all anxiety. Then without explanation, Harry was gone. Dudley hardly had time to thank his oddball cousin, who looked like a modern day Merlin, with his hair slicked back by some sort of gel. It was like he was a completely different person from the awkward child Dudley had once bullied. Dudley couldn't help but question Tilly to be sure that Harry had done nothing more than make her forget. Things would have been perfect if he had been able to forget as well, but Harry had already made Dudley promise to take responsibility.

Since their parting at seventeen Dudley didn't forget Harry for a moment. Their connection was strong. Not because they were family, but because Dudley still remembered the attack on his soul by some invisible creature, and Harry saving his life. The cold fear that had pierced his heart that day, fifteen years ago was something he wasn't capable of forgetting.

It was when his second child was born that the happiness Dudley and Tilly had been expecting with Daisy finally came. With a new baby boy, Burley, who more nearly resembled Tilly than Daisy had, they could finally enjoy parenthood. The child was round and strong, crying and kicking from the first. Dudley proudly presented the child to his parents after having examined him for a full two months, without any magical symptoms. His mother held the child with tears of relief in her eyes, and they both sighed. There was safety in Burley, and his clumsy way of grabbing things he wanted or screaming for it. Tilly was so busy with the child she didn't question his stepping out once a month on Saturdays to do some "extra work" in the office. In reality he was fulfilling a mission he could not share with anybody else, ever. He walked down to the busy business district in the center of London, his face tense and his clothes as simple and inconspicuous as possible. He had inherited his parent's need to fit in to the normal way of life and he didn't want to step out of bounds ever again.

Thankfully Harry was dressed as any normal man might. The black leather jacket Harry wore was sharp, and Dudley glanced at it with a bit of interest. Then unwillingly, he glanced at the reason for the meeting, Daisy. She was growing quickly, and her sweet smile remained the same as he recalled. Daisy's cheeks were much rosier than before though, and she seemed like any normal child in her tiny lacy dress, seated in a pink stroller. Dudley's heart gave a pang of guilt at the sight of her, and for a moment he thought perhaps he had made the wrong decision in giving her away.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Harry asked, glancing around the cafe quickly.

Dudley realized that a small packet of sugar was making its way across the table when Harry put his hand on top of it quickly and stood up.

"Y-yes, let's!" Dudley said, rushing out of the place before Harry could collect the baby and follow.

"She seems to like to play with things," Harry commented conversationally.

"Yes?" Dudley asked, politely. Truthfully he didn't want to know what Harry really meant.

"Daisy is about my daughter's age, and Daisy always steals her toys," Harry smirked, as if this display of powers was amusing and not completely incomprehensible.

"Is she doing well, then?" Dudley asked, shoving his large hands into his pockets awkwardly.

"Yes, she's well enough. Ginny enjoys having another baby around, which is lucky for you, eh? She complains about it, but then she makes all these extra dresses..." Harry said, glancing at Dudley with an expression that said Harry wasn't expecting much from his cousin. It was insulting to Dudley, yet comforting at the same time. It meant that Harry would keep Daisy, and raise her the way his lot should be.

"Do you need anything for her? We had so many gifts from the baby shower, but I had to send them back," Dudley explained tonelessly.

"We have everything already, but if you could bring some diapers with you next time that would be helpful. Here, hold her," Harry said, simply.

Dudley took her and held her slightly away from him, worried about the magic moving from her into his body somehow. Daisy reached her tiny hands out to him and gurgled.

"Her hair grew," Dudley pointed out, seeing that her strange red locks were indeed getting longer. There weren't any members of Tilly's family with red hair, and he had never met any in his own with that color either.

"She looks like my mother." Harry said, taking Daisy from Dudley's grip when she began to struggle.

"What?" Dudley had never seen a picture or even heard a story about his mother's sister, except that she died in a car crash.

"Daisy has the same color eyes as me and my mother." Harry said, holding the baby's head under his chin facing Dudley.

"Oh, right," Dudley said lamely. This was all too much for him. He glanced at his watch, nervously, and then pulled out his wallet. "I really should get going, Harry. Here's something for your trouble."

"Well, next time then. Say good bye to your father, Daisy." Harry said to Daisy with a stern tone.

Dudley sort of shrugged, touching the baby's head briefly as a goodbye, and her smile broke his heart.

* * *

Dudley sometimes had dreams about Daisy, as if seeing from a camcorder just over her shoulder. He saw the woman with long red hair and her children eating together, and sometimes Harry would be there talking animatedly. Dudley would watch them and wonder what would have happened if Harry were normal. If Dudley could have talked with him, and been happy to join them for dinner or invite them out. It was a strange thing to wake up with his cousin's family behind his eyelids. It was eerie too, like he was possessed by his own daughter. Was this his punishment for giving her away?

Over time Dudley watched Burley grow naturally. Each change seemed so gradual that it was like a flower that was in bloom before he knew it.

Daisy was different.

Each time he saw her was like a digital photo, frozen in time. In his mind's eye she was three with tiny beaded bracelets on her arm. At five she had a charming smile, with the shadow of Tilly's face, only thinner. Her magic was getting under control and she didn't use it anymore in front of Dudley, whom she called "Father" when Harry brought her. She referred to Harry as "Uncle Harry".

When she was seven Dudley brought her a present, a small jewelry box, because he suddenly realized he had never given her anything. It tinkled out little notes of a song, and she stared at it for a while before asking "What else does it do?" Dudley stammered, wondering what she meant, and glanced at Harry who burst out laughing.

"That's all it does, Daisy," Harry explained kindly.

"But that box that Aunt Ginny has makes little birds fly..." Daisy explains, insistently, glancing back at the music box quizzically.

"This one just plays music. It's a muggle toy, isn't it more special because it's made without magic?" Harry explained. "Say thank you, Daisy."

Dudley felt oddly left out of these conversations, wondering if Harry's childhood had been so weird in the world of wizards.

"Come Daisy, time to go. Aunt Ginny is going to take you to Grandma Molly's house," Harry said, collecting Daisy into his arms. She stared at Dudley with an oddly contemplative expression. It was as if she had just begun to wonder what her father's role in her life was. She didn't ask though, and he didn't tell. It was painful enough to just see her.

Dudley walked back home to his own family, feeling somewhat sad. He wondered what had made Harry a wizard and Dudley not? What had made his mother a normal woman and Harry's not? It was a strange feeling, to just start thinking about it so late in the game. He could find no solutions and so he allowed himself to slip back into his delusion of a normal life, where his only child was normal and his wife was happy. It was the only sane thing to do.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Inexactitude Chapter 3

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: It's been a while. I was rereading the fic and decided to work on it.

Dudley didn't think much about his daughter during the week. Tilly and Burley were content with their routine, and Dudley was relieved to have a son now who he could bring around to other people. Nobody talked about Daisy, Dudley made sure of that. They all knew she was problematic and were very careful around Tilly about the topic. Behind her back they whispered about how well she seemed to be taking it. Dudley warned them not to even ask.

"She had a very hard time accepting it," Dudley reminded them.

They all remembered the weeks after Daisy's birth. She had been inconsolable. Then one day she had gotten up, and began to call everybody again, and move on with her life. They were so glad that she had a son now, to love and care for. Burley was a handsome boy, with everything life had to offer, on his plate. They were confused but glad for Dudley and Tilly.

By the time Burley was nine, Dudley noticed the striking resemblance that Burley had to Vernon. It was strange to see the resemblance in photographs and when they sat together at family dinners. Dudley was so glad to have a child that was so... normal. He was almost able to think that Daisy was a figment of his imagination or better yet Harry's child. She looked enough like him. At ten years old, Daisy a striking girl, almost unrecognizable as Dudley's daughter. She fit in well with the other red haired children in Harry's home.

Dudley was so relieved that Harry was taking care of Daisy, he wasn't prepared for the news Harry had for him one day. They met up as usual in the afternoon. Dudley got to the cafe and Harry was alone.

"Well, where is she?" Dudley asked, glancing around. The look in Harry's eyes caught his attention.

"We have a problem," Harry said. "Daisy may have... followed you home last week."

"Followed? What do you mean? That's preposterous, she wouldn't do that, would she?" Dudley stammered.

"She was asking a lot of questions about you before our meeting last week. Daisy is very inquisitive, and she likes to understand everything completely. Sometimes she will not let things go until she is satisfied... and Ginny says she was talking about Burley," Harry said, nervously.

"My son?" Dudley asked, his voice rising.

"Just as we were going to come meet you, she disappeared from the house," Harry explained, his expression pained.

"Oh... So did you find her?"

"No, I couldn't find her. We think she might have... gone to your house, " Harry admitted.

"But that's terrible! We have to get there before Burley and Tilly see her," Dudley exclaimed.

"Dudley, please calm down. She's not going to do anything, she is just curious. You never explained the situation to her, so this is partly your fault. Of course she has questions and wants to know about you," said Harry, calmly. "Instead of waiting for you to tell her, she decided to go find out."

Harry followed behind Dudley to his car and they both got in.

"What was I supposed to say to her? That her mother doesn't know she exists? Maybe I could tell her that we didn't want her, and you were the only one willing to take her in," Dudley growled.

"I explained that to her already, and if you say anything cruel to her I will make sure you regret it. I think you owe her an explanation. She should get to meet her own brother, too don't you think?" Harry snapped, losing his patience.

"Meet Burley? The boy will tell his mother, he doesn't keep anything from her," Dudley said.

"Then don't explain it to him yet, he's too young to understand. Just tell everything to Daisy before she lights a fire under your ass, literally. She's one of the most creative witches I've ever seen, and I went to Hogwarts. She has a flair for explosions, if you want to know the truth, so you better watch what you say," Harry warned.

"Explosions? What the- how did you raise the girl?" Dudley asked, rudely.

"I raised her like you should have, with lots of love and affection. But I am not her father, you are, and I won't pretend to be. This is your mess, and I am cleaning it up as usual," Harry argued. "If she's angry with you, it's for good reason."

"I can't give her the life she needs! My mother is the only one who could have raised her, and she refused. Don't you think I wish I could have been like you?" said Dudley, his voice becoming softer and more introspective.

"You're joking, Dudley," Harry said, complete shock written on his face.

"She's better off with you Harry, you said it yourself. I'd be too afraid to deal with her," Dudley admitted. "I don't have the power to control her."

"_Daisy_ isn't an animal, she's a child," Harry snapped. You don't need to control her, just be honest with her and she will understand, even if it hurts."

"I'll try, but first we need to find her," Dudley said, grimly.

Dudley turned onto his street and looked around frantically for a frail girl with red hair. Then he saw her, standing across the street from Dudley's house drawing in chalk on the pavement with a blond boy.

"There they are," Harry said calmly.

Dudley parked his car and glanced into the window of his house. Tilly was on the phone, in the kitchen. That would give him enough time to sort this out, he hoped. Harry led the way across the street to where the children were drawing. As Daisy drew, the chalk lines seemed to stretch and move beyond where she drew. Dudley's jaw dropped and he glanced around to see if anybody was around.

"Hello, there," Harry greeted them warmly. "Daisy, I see you met Burley?"

"Yes," Daisy said, her voice high and sweet. "He gave me a cookie."

"The chalk is growing! The chalk is growing! Daddy, look!" Burley pointed.

"I see, son. Very er nice," Dudley said, weakly. He cringed and glanced at Harry for help.

"Daisy we were looking for you. I was worried when you weren't at home, why did you come here by yourself?" Harry asked, crouching next to her.

"I wanted to see where Daddy lived," Daisy admitted, then looked up at Dudley.

"How did you get here?" Dudley asked, curious.

"I flew," Daisy replied.

Dudley's questioned stalled there and he couldn't get them going again. She was watching him with wide eyes, expectantly.

"Daddy, I saw her riding the broom," Burley announced.

"Did you?" Dudley asked, horrified.

"Daisy, we need to go home now. Aunt Ginny made your favorite, Stew and then Treacle Tart!" Harry smiled, endearingly.

"Alright," Daisy said, dropping the chalk to the ground.

"Maybe next week Burley will come along with me," Dudley said, wincing as he said it. He didn't know how to work that in with his story about going to the office. He'd have to think about it.

"Sounds good," Harry nodded. "Right Daisy?"

"Yes!" Daisy said, brightening. "Bye, Burley."

"Bye, Daisy," Burley said, waving as she walked off with Harry.

They turned the corner and then Dudley heard a loud cracking noise which made him jump. Quickly, he and Burley went into the house. An hour later Dudley's heart was still pounding harder than usual. He kept waiting for Burley to say words like "flying" or worse, the "M" word. Dudley shivered, and then he finally just gave in and called Petunia.

"Well he was bound to find out. Just make sure that she doesn't show up at your house again! Take Burley with you every time if you have to, if that's what she wants. As long as nobody knows she's your daughter, you're fine," Petunia whispered into the phone.

"Fine, mother. Good idea," Dudley said.

"Of course, I know them better than anybody else. I grew up with - oh, never mind that. How is Burley? I wanted to have a visit soon," Pentunia renewed her loud voice.

* * *

Dudley thought that having his children together would be the end of the world, but instead it was pretty peaceful. Daisy was curious about Burley, and eager to show him her spells. Harry had managed to make it clear that Burley was a "muggle" and didn't know how to do the "m" word. Daisy stared at Burley without blinking for a long time at their second meeting. Her red hair fell down her back and she wore a pink dress that was full of lace and ruffles.

Burley brought his hand held games, and played them without stopping. Daisy tried to play it once, and the game burned out in her hands. They had to go directly to the toy store to get Burley to stop crying. Daisy paid for it with her own allowance and apologized sincerely. It was almost cute how they walked through the store side by side. Harry watched the proceedings with a wariness that Dudley felt as well. They didn't know how but something was bound to go wrong, sooner or later.

For a year everything seemed to go smoothly enough. Dudley told Tilly that Burley was going to help stuff envelopes at the office every weekend. Most weekends that's exactly where they were, with the rest of the weekend workers. It was good for Burley to get to see Dudley office at the bank and how he had been promoted to manager for being so good with money. It wasn't so hard after having created a new database for the company. He was proud of the large desk and leather chair, in his corner office. Burley enjoyed the trip and then he would play his games while Dudley stuffed envelopes to make the lie partially true.

The summer Burley turned ten and Daisy eleven, Burley began to talk about Daisy at home. Tilly thought he was speaking about a girl from school and let the matter drop, but Dudley was getting more nervous. The next time they met up, Dudley asked Harry what he should do.

"Don't worry. Daisy is going to school soon. She will have too many distractions to be worried about Burley anymore. He doesn't have magic and it will be impossible for her to keep visiting with you two. She will have accept it once she starts her formal education," Harry shrugged.

"Are you sure? I don't want her to show up out of the blue at my house!" Dudley said. "Maybe I should move."

"That won't solve anything. She can find you easily, believe me," Harry said. "Don't worry, she hasn't been talking about him as much at home. I would just try to wait a little longer, and then she will meet boys who are up to par with her," Harry said.

"Up to par!" Dudley asked, outraged.

"More compatible," Harry allowed.

"Fine, but if Burley finds out, you must erase his memories!" Dudley said.

Harry's prediction came true and soon Daisy was sent to school, to learn more dangerous stuff that Dudley couldn't even bear to listen to. He hoped she would come to understand that Dudley had done his best to be a good father, even though he didn't have the means to raise her. Dudley didn't see her again for seven years after that.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Inexactitude Chapter 4

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Hey thanks for your patience and reviews.

* * *

Burley was not quite as hefty as Dudley had been at sixteen, not that Tilly didn't try. She hadn't lost any weight since her pregnancies, but seemed to grow steadily bigger as the years progressed. Her sunny disposition had not dimmed though, and the last few years had been the happiest Dudley could remember. Now that his son was almost a man, Dudley felt a peace come over him. His parents were retiring soon. They had joined a social club that enjoyed gossiping and golf. It was almost perfect, and life was like a dream.

Yet Dudley didn't forget his daughter no matter how long it had been since he had seen her last. His guilt was easily forgotten on some days, and on others he would picture her pale face and her bright hair. She was a lovely girl, and he missed her sometimes. If only she hadn't been born under the same star as Harry. Dudley could have brought her to movies and bought her candies, and Tilly could have dressed her up in cute dresses. Now she was lost to him, and he to her. They had never really had that conversation that Harry had urged him to have with Daisy. It was unfortunate but Dudley felt that the less said the better. There was so much distance between them, what with Harry's home being a mystery and the school she went to sounded like a fantasy.

Dudley was on his way out the door on his way to work one morning when he saw something strange: a black owl with two feathers jutting out on either side of its head, perched on his mail box. Dudley saw that it clutched a white letter in one claw. He rushed over to it, and fumbled for the letter. The owl bit him just as he got the letter, and scratched his hand as it took off into the air with a woosh of air. Dudley cursed as he began to bleed and glanced over at his neighbor, who was staring at the large bird as it flew off. Quickly, Dudley took off as well, averting his eyes and hoping nobody else had seen it. He knew what those animals meant to people like Harry, but getting to see one there brought him back to his childhood memories with his cousin.

He got into his car and opened the envelope with shaking hands. It was an invitation for the graduation from Hogwarts of Daisy Dursley. Dudley almost dropped the letter when he saw that she had the same last name as he did. It was alarming, though he shouldn't have been surprised. She was his child, but he hadn't thought about her having his name. Harry really was true to his word.

Dudley shoved the letter into his jacket pocket and raced to work, thinking frantically. She was graduating from that school. Dudley wanted to go, he really did, but he would have to check the date and figure out what to say to Tilly. First he would have to call Harry and make sure about this. If people without... the M word were allowed, and if he could get Harry to help him get there... then maybe Dudley would go.

It wasn't until he got home from work that he found out that Burley had also gotten an invitation. Tilly was holding it in her hands, her face a mask of confusion. Dudley came in and saw Burley watching the Television, and her in the kitchen. She was preparing dinner and the letter lay on the table like a declaration of war. Dudley sat down heavily in a chair and stared down at it.

"That letter came for Burley, someone from your lot," Tilly said, glancing over at him.

"Oh, that's nice," Dudley said, picking it up and making a show of reading it.

"Some kind of graduation, I don't know. Is that your cousin?" Tilly asked, her blue eyes regarding him with what felt like a detective's discernment.

"Ah, right. My mother's sister had a son. I told you about them right?" Dudley fudged.

"Your mother has a sister?" Tilly asked, turning to face him.

"She died in a car accident, so my mother raised my cousin. I thought I told you that?" Dudley asked.

"But you never told me," Tilly tutted, moving back to her cooking, frowning into a pot of stew.

"Didn't I?" Dudley asked, recalling it clearly.

"No," Tilly said.

"Well she did, but of course they didn't get along well, so she never talks about her. Then she died in an accident, which was a terrible thing even so," Dudley explained.

"Oh I see," Tilly said. "Then why did Burley get an invitation to this graduation but not us?"

"I guess they thought they'd like to meet him. They're very odd people, so I don't think you'd want to get involved with them. My mother didn't talk about them for a reason," Dudley laughed, nervously.

"Why are they odd? What's wrong with them?" Tilly asked, stirring slowly.

"They're sort of like... gypsies. They're sort of tacky, and they dress very weird. I didn't think you'd want to meet them," Dudley said.

"Well why didn't you say so! Gypsies! We can't let Burley go meet those types of people," Tilly said, horrified.

"I guess meeting them won't hurt him much, he's already sixteen. If he wants to go it can't hurt," Dudley mollified.

"Well I don't think he should be running around with gypsies!" Tilly said, crossing her arms.

"I said they're like gypsies, not are gypsies. They just dress funny, and I can never find them when I need them. Besides gypsies don't go to school," Dudley said, holding his hands up in a stalling motion.

Of course Burley wanted to go, so he was the one who convinced his mother that he should. They argued a little but in the end Tilly gave in to him. Burley didn't mention Daisy, and Dudley wondered about it. He was usually so talkative and open with his mother, but about the invitation he remained tight lipped. So Tilly let him have his way, with a warning about "those kinds" of girls and went about her usual chores.

Dudley contacted Harry by phone, and talked in whispers about the graduation ceremony. When Harry told Dudley what to expect, Dudley almost backed out of the whole thing. It was daunting and unbelievable that the things Harry was saying. He was trying to prepare Dudley but it seemed to succeed in overwhelming him. Dudley had seen things with his own eyes, and knew they were real. In the end he forced Harry to give his solemn promise to protect Dudley and Burley from harm as long as they were moving in uncharted territory. They were to meet with him at the nearby train station and go from there.

Burley approached Dudley in his study, that evening. The letter was in his hands as he walked in, and he also was holding something else that Dudley had not seen before. It was a small note, on thick yellow paper, and blotchy ink. Dudley glanced from it to Burley.

"Is Daisy really my sister?" Burley asked, his face red with anger.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Inexactitude Chapter 5

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading.

Dudley watched his son walk beside Harry Potter with no small amount of trepidation. His son was short next to his cousin, and a little stocky. Dudley thought that nobody would know Burley and Harry were related at all. Burley was blond and tan, like his mother, and Harry was pale with a very different build. Burley was good looking for a young man his age, more than Dudley had been. Yet next to Harry it was like he wasn't there. Harry was handsome with an appeal that caught the eyes of all the women in the train station. He held himself like he was indifferent to their attentions and like he could defend himself well despite his thin frame.

They had met up in the front entrance of the parking lot, and were following Harry. It was impossible not to spot him, as he wore a billowing green cloak, with large deep pockets and a suit the likes of which Dudley had never seen before. It was very sparkly and the fabric was completely different from anything Dudley had ever seen. Dudley could see why his parents had been so uncomfortable with Harry, but Dudley didn't despise him. Not that he was jealous either, he just didn't really know what to say to him. He had bullied Harry all his childhood life, and now as an adult he felt like an older brother who just found out his kid brother was cooler than him.

Harry led them to the platform and then turned to face them suddenly.

"We're going through here," Harry gestured toward the brick wall.

Dudley stared at the hand Harry held out, and then at Harry. Burley moved forward hesitantly, glancing around. Dudley watched as Harry pulled him over and pushed him at the brick wall. Just when Burley should have hit the wall he stepped through it and disappeared. Dudley gasped.

"Where'd he go?" Dudley asked, loudly. A man glanced over at them with a frown and Dudley stepped closer to Harry.

"Trust me Dudley. Step forward and close your eyes. When I say go just take another step. You'll see Burley right through there," Harry explained softly.

Dudley took a deep breath and did as he was instructed. When he heard the sounds of people moving all around and a train whistle, he opened them to find himself in a completely different platform. It was full of people in capes and strange hats, and then Burley came forward to meet him with a stunned expression.

"What is this?" Burley asked, his face pale.

Harry came through the wall last, and smiled at them and then at the train. They were all adults and some young children. A group of people moved toward them loudly. All of them had red or black hair.

"Harry! Good, you made it. This is them I suppose," a woman said.

"Yes, Ginny, my cousin Dudley. I believe you met once before. Burley, my wife, Ginny. We took care of Daisy for so long that we have come to think of her as one of ours, but of course she is still your sister," Harry said, politely.

"Oh, yes. Nice to... meet you," Burley said to Ginny, glancing around at her children as they smiled warmly at him.

His face was clearly shocked, at seeing people that were related to him that he had never met before.

The children didn't seem to notice the ruckus going on around them. They ignored the weird crowd walking by, and focused in on Dudley and Burley as though they were exotic birds. Dudley glanced at Burley in his beige pants and blue collared shirt, and then back at the children's capes and embroidered clothes. It was like day and night. Dudley tried to look capable in his suit and tie, but all the people around seemed to be studying him like this outfit was inappropriate for a graduation.

The train ride to the school seemed to take forever, and Dudley tried not to fidget. They had plenty of space for all of them to sit together, but Ginny caught up with another group of red haired people and brought her children along with her. Harry stayed with Dudley, and talked about Daisy the entire time. Dudley didn't know what Harry meant by the "Dark Arts" but it seemed Daisy was a natural at them. Dudley frowned at Harry.

"It's not what you think," Harry said. "It's just defensive spells."

"Right. So am I going to be the only..."

"No, there are other muggles coming to see the graduation. Just not many," Harry shrugged.

"Am I expected to do anything?" Dudley asked, glancing out the train window every now and again. The wide view of the hills and valleys was so different from London and the city scope he was used to.

Burley listened to them talk, in a pensive silence. He had seen Harry's children with wild toys and other oddities. There was nothing Dudley could say to explain it so he didn't try.

Once at the school, they filed into a a scene like a movie. Dudley and Burley were awed. They took their seats in a huge Hall that didn't have a ceiling. The sun beamed down at them, distracting Dudley from people watching. Harry had left them in a section by the wall, where other people were dressed like normal people as well. This small group of twenty or so people glanced around nervously together. The rest of the room were filled with rows of men and women in outrageous costume. They wore pointed hats and long gowns, or capes with hoods, and pointed shoes. It was like a masquerade ball.

Burley pointed at one of the women in a bonnet with two red birds on it that appeared to be alive and singing. Dudley brushed his hand back down, with some dignity.

After much bustling and hustling, the crowd settled, and waited for the ceremony. They were all impatient and muttering for it to begin. It felt like the heat of the summer was being kept at bay somehow so Dudley didn't mind the wait. Finally the students began to proceed down the aisles between the seats and take their own seats near the front of the hall.

It was much like Dudley's own graduation ceremonies and that let him relax. He spotted Daisy in the line with a pink flower tucked into her hair. Dudley felt a rush of pride in her, because of her beauty and her confidence in her walk. She stood among her peers and seemed to stand out somehow.

Dudley glanced at Burley who was still marveling at the castle and the atmosphere that crackled with energy.

Then suddenly it was done. Students searched the crowd for parents and shook hands with what must have been teachers. Some were laughing and joking with friends, and others were rushing around shooting sparklers out of long wooden sticks. Dudley and Burley jumped at the sight.

Harry cut through the crowd and caught Dudley's arm.

"There's refreshments, over here," Harry said.

"Ok, thank you," Dudley said, following.

"Dad I'll be over there!" Burley pointed to the other side of the room.

"Ok, just don't wander off too far," Dudley warned.

Burley waved and wandered through the crowd, his plain outfit catching glances on all sides. Dudley wondered if it was a good idea to split up but Harry didn't look worried, so he tried not to.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Inexactitude Chapter 7

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I added more FYI! This chapter was too short apparently. lol

A fight broke out across the room, and Dudley's stomach dropped. After the ceremony he had let Daisy and Burley out of his sight. Burley was always telling him how he and his friends wanted privacy. Dudley was regretting his decision as soon as he heard the commotion from the direction his children had headed. Dudley had heard raised voices and saw Burley and Daisy squaring off against someone. Harry pushed past Dudley and through the crowd before Dudley could move. Daisy stood facing a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes, glaring. When Harry approached both girl turned their backs to each other. Burley was pale and looked disconcerted.

"What happened?" Harry stepped in between them.

"Malfoy. What else?" Daisy snapped. Her face was flushed with anger.

Dudley checked Burley's body for any strange appendages or marks. He kept patting Burley's back lower and lower until his son smacked his hands away, insisting he was 'fine.'

"I thought you were friends?" Harry asked, glancing over toward the blond girl talking in hushed, angry tones with her family.

"We were," Daisy said.

"What happened?" Harry asked, sternly.

"She started with Burley. What was I supposed to do?" Daisy glared back over her shoulder. then she glanced at Burley who was looking confused.

"Lets get going, we'll discuss it later. Ginny has a gift to give you," Harry said, calmly. He ushered her off to the other side of the room, Burley and Dudley in tow.

Dudley glanced over at the blond girl who was talking heatedly to someone who appeared to be her father. The man was proud looking, with very pale blond hair. He took one glance at them and sneered dismissively. His pulled his daughter in the other direction toward a group of distinguished looking people.

"They're having a reception but maybe we shouldn't stay for it," Harry said, as he lead the way toward a crowd of boisterous graduates.

Dudley had been on edge already. Now he was downright afraid. If any of the wizards there decided they also didn't like Dudley and Burley there was nothing they could do to defend themselves. He knew that much from experience. The only experiences he had with magic were enough to ward him away from that place quickly.

"I know, why don't we all go out to eat?" Dudley asked hopefully.

They walked out with the heavy feeling of eyes watching them go. Then met up with Ginny who handed her a bouquet of flowers. Daisy's face transformed into a beautiful smile at the sight of the bright bouquet.

"Thank you, Aunt Ginny," Daisy said.

"Ron wants to celebrate later, at his house," Ginny told Harry.

"Sounds great," Harry said.

Trying to be subtle Harry pulled his wife aside, so that Dudley would not overhear. Trying to be patient with him Dudley and Burley waited there with Daisy. It almost seemed like Daisy was standing guard over them now. Her radiant smile had hardened into a watchful stare. She was shooting glares at anyone that got too close.

Dudley glanced at Harry every now and then. Suddenly he noticed as Harry spoke a lot of wizards and witches around him stared at him. Their eyes were awed or nervous, and some disbelieving. Others passed Harry with a wave, and even more seemed to keep a careful distance. Dudley didn't know why Harry was so inthralling to them. Harry seemed to fit in well, in terms of dress and appearance. As far as Dudley could see, Harry was just like the rest of the odd men in the room. Although he did tower above many of them. He would have to ask Harry about it later.

"Daisy!" A deep voice said from nearby.

Dudley turned to watch in growing alarm as a very odd looking young man approached them. He had to be the strangest boy of all of the ones there today. He had dirty blond hair and wide blue eyes that seemed to be protruding from his head. There was something very dotty about him, as though he were in a bit of a daze. He also had a necklace on that appeared to be sporting radishes. Dudley squinted at them.

"Lorcan!" Daisy said, brightly.

"Congratulations, Daisy. I have a gift for you," Lorcan said, holding out a small box.

"Thanks Lorcan!" Daisy said, as she opened a box of chocolates. Suddenly the chocolates began to sing very softly with a very deep manly voice.

"That's my latest, I wrote it just for you, Daisy," the boy said with a vague smile.

"Wow, that's nice. Lorcan this is my father," Daisy said, awkwardly. She smiled an over bright smile as they shook hands.

As the boy wandered off Harry returned.

"Daisy, your father has invited us out to eat. Your mother will meet us back at Ron's for dinner, but we can go to lunch with Dudley instead of staying for the buffet," Harry suggested.

"Sounds great, I'd love to try a muggle restaurant!" Daisy said.

"Right, then. We'll head out then. Meet us at the front entrance Daisy after you say your goodbyes to your friends," Harry said.

"That's ok, I'm ready now," Daisy shrugged.

They meandered toward the exit and away from the huge crowded hall full of wizards. Dudley was trying to ignore the paintings that stared or spoke to him on their way out.

The restaurant they went to was well known to Harry. Dudley simply followed Harry's lead. To his misfortune this involved taking a horseless carriage back to the trains station and calling a cab from there. Dudley was relieved that the station was empty because the graduation brunch was still going on. This helped ease Dudley's nerves and allow Burley to get more than two feet from him again. Daisy was watching Burley as though he were an exotic animal. It was similar to the awed interest she'd had when they were younger, but now it had an edge to it. Dudley didn't know that he liked his estranged daughter staring at his son, her own brother, but since Harry didn't say anything he let it go.

In the restaurant, Dudley chose the most secluded table in a dark corner near the kitchen. This didn't stop Daisy from sitting down and proceeding to grab the attention of every patron in the place by her strange behavior. It was as though she didn't know normal table manners. Harry had to push the small glass shaker back down as it rose in mid air. Daisy had to be reminded that passing the salt could be done without a wand.

"What are you planning to do from now on Daisy?" Burley asked.

"Well I was going to go on a tour of Europe but I guess that's out since I just had a row with Malfoy," Daisy shrugged, looking unconcerned.

"Did I mess that up? I'm sorry..." Burley muttered, scratching his head.

"No, of course not. I knew how she was when we started being friends. I just thought she'd have better manners about it, that's all. I think I will look into witch fashion. They have a very good internship in a shop in Diagon Alley," Daisy said.

"Can you sew?" Burley asked, sipping his pop.

"I love to! I make all of my own clothes!" Daisy bragged.

"Daisy is very good, she makes drapes for Molly and Ginny too," Harry added.

"That's great, Daisy," Dudley said.

Lunch went well, even though Daisy was shocked to see the waiters bring the food out on a huge tray over their shoulders. She gasped at them and sat amazed as they passed it out.

"That's how they do it? Seems very tedious!" She exclaimed after they left.

The elderly couple in the next booth peered at her in confusion. Dudley smiled nervously at them until they looked away. Burley was charmed by Daisy, and looked up to her as if she were his cousin instead of his sister. It was strange to see his normal son in his handsome tweed coat, sitting beside his mysterious daughter and her bird like hands. The wand she was itching to pull out was jutting out of a large pocket in her bright blue graduation dress.

After lunch Dudley insisted on paying and they left. He kissed Daisy good-bye and gave her his gift. She opened it and gasped in surprise. Harry had helped Dudley get a beautiful graduation ring. It was something called "goblin" silver and had cost him an arm and a leg. In the inside her initials were scrawled very carefully. With a squeal of delight she hugged Dudley for the first time. He was quite red when they parted, with embarrassment and his heart burst with love.

Dudley was glad that his daughter was finding her way in the world. He was glad Harry had given her his support and room in his house. If she needed anything Dudley would do anything to get it for her. It was all he could do, and after all she was his only daughter. A little magic was not going to get in between them any more.

The End

BTW I researched Lorcan who seems to be Luna Lovegood's son... I don't know for sure if this is true so if you know let me know. Thanks


End file.
